The World of Imagination
by Universe32
Summary: Alfred wakes up in a bar and is greeted by a strange man that can float. why does everyone want him to solve there problems? well at lest he can be the hero he always wanted... Teen for Weird Randomness .3.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mr Squirrel **

"hay, are you alright?"

Alfred opened his eyes slowly, by the looks of things he was in a bar of some sorts.

"Oh good, you're not dead."

Alfred looked around for his glasses, he couldn't find them.

"You weren't moving so I thought you dead."

"Where are my glasses?" Alfred Said trying to move his head but failed.

"Wow, you must be really Drunk."

"I'm not drunk..." he sang bordello trying not to sound drunk, BUT HE FAILED

Alfreds head was pounding, it felt like he just ate 100 tubs of icecream AND THIS WAS THE HEAD ACE AFTER HE EAT ATE IT.

"thats what Drunk people say..." the thingey said

Alfred could not see anything at all, without his glasses everything was all a bler to him.

"A little help here...?∼" the thing (or man or what ever you want to call him) helped Alfred pick his head up from the table.

"t-thanks..." he stuttered as the barman helped him up

"What are you anyway?"

"I'm tha barman" he said in a voice that made Alfred want to die from laughter.

Alfred tryed not to laugh but thanked the barman for the help.

(HETALIA!)

Alfred was alone right now, the barman had gone 'out back' to get some stuff and Alfred was feeling Sleepy...

"hay." said a voice, Alfred looked behind him but saw no one.

"i'm right here∼" the voice sang as Alfred looked back.

There was another man behind the bar, it wasn't the barman this time but he looked really Weird...

"does this belong to you?" he man said pulling out a pair of glasses

"i found two glasses here... is one yours?" Alfred looked constipated at the two pairs of glasses, one was made of gold, the other was a normal pair of glasses.

Alfred couldn't tell witch one was witch so he look the normal pair.

when he put them on he could see the an perfectly.

he was a short man with shades on and long blackish blueish hair with a lightning blot like thing on his fringe.

"congratz." the man said as he clapped and smiled at Alfred.

"no one haz got the Question right!"

"what question?"

"the one you just anserd"

"but you never asked me anything."

"NEVER MIND, never mind" he shouted as he disapperd

"maybe you want to know where you are Alfie?" he said appering next to Alfred

at that moment two things when through his mind.

ONE. why the fuck was this man calling him Aflie?

the hell did he Disapper and Reapper like a boss like dat?

Alfred just nodded with a ._. on his face

"Oh, how lovely!" he Disapped again and apperd behind the bartable

"well lets get started!" he said and then coughed into his hand like a boss.

"you may not belive me but THIS, is 100 percent. TRUE." Alfred still didn't belive him.

"you are in... Arthur's Imagination!" as he said that a giant ass Shineing Sign thing appered randomly behind him and it said 'ARTHUR'S IMAGNATION'

as it did Alfred fell off the barstool he was siting on and nearly broke his leg again. (when Alfred falls on his face he brakes his leg! :D)

(HETALIA!)

"y-you'v got to kidding me! i'm in Iggys Mind?" Alfred Shouted at the top of his lungs

"well, only a small part of it."

"it's basicly..." the man sighed "it's entire world just for one Countries imagination."

"wow... i wish i had my own." Alfred said

as the man disapperd as the barman came back

"did anything Interesting happen while i was gone?"

"no nothin rea-LLY!" Then Alfred realised something, that man was a furry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter (i don't really care any more about the title) - 0**

**Why don't we see how this turns out to be?**

"HOLY SHIZ-NIT DUDE!" Alfred shouted "YOUR A FUCKING FURRY!"

"Whats that?" the barman said cocking his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the Barman started to get confused about Alfred

"YOUR A CAT-MAN!"

"We prefer the word 'Mofo' thank you very much" he said puting his paws/hands on his hips.

"well then Mr 'MOFO'. why the hell are you a 'MOFO'?"

"because your a Squirrel" Alfred looked at his hands, and he was a Squirrel

"WHAT THE FU-"

(HETALIA!)

"hay."

"w-what?"

"have you not known that you are squirrle before this little chat we had?"

Alfred makes a ._. face and the Barman takes that as a yes.

(HETALIA!)

after awhile of awkward silence a red Squirrel walks into the bar and sits down next to Alfred

"so ? what'll it be?" the barman said puting this hand/paw thingeys on the table

"Em... Scotch... Single Malt... Speyside... No Ice." the red squirrel looks down glumbly

"A man of taste, here you go" the barman pours the squirrel a drink

"Whoa There Cowboy! Keep it comin." he says looking Extrimly sad again.

"Oh, leave the bottle."

"Yeah." the barman replys.

Alfred didn't want to be nosy but the noticed the Squirrel was looking like someone just died, so the tryed to do some idle chit chat

"Your looking a bit down." he looked over at him "whats the matter?"

the squirrel shock his head "Ugh... you wouldn't Believe it.

anyway... i don't want to talk about it."

"i'l just drink this" the Squirrel added chuging down the small grass of Scotch with one drink off it.

(HETALIA!)

Alfred looked at his hand like paws, he still couldn't get to grip that he was a furry...

and what kind of twisted imagination that iggy haz, and what the fuck does threw Arthur's mind day after day so that he can think up such a fucked up world.

Alfred didn't know what to do or say, so he just left (isn't that what anyone would do in a time like this?)

he drunkly walked out of the bar, picking up his tail and opening the door.

it was raining.

**looks like i'm done with this chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

**That guy: do you think i explained it good though in the last chapter?**

**me: meh... i don't know... *gives him a cookie or something***

**That guy: yaaaay~**


End file.
